Une déesse qui tourne mal
by Esdrael15
Summary: /DESTIEL/ Dean et Castiel se retrouvent avec la présence d'un tatouage spécial sur leur main, quelques heures aprés leurs arrivée en ville. La chasse pour laquelle ils sont présents va mettre leur coeur à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1:Le tatouage

Bonjour tous:D J'espère que cette première partie de ma fic va vous plaire .J'ai pris du plaisir l' écrire en tout cas. Bref je vous laisse lire ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean racrocha.  
"-Sammy !On a une affaire !"  
"-Explique "  
"-Je viens d'avoir Garth ; il est à Wausau dans le Wisconsin. Un couple a été retrouvé mort , le coeur arraché et une marque sur la main.C'est le quatrième couple retrouvé mort en 3 semaine et chaque victime tué de la meme maniè pense qu'on peux dire que c'est une affaire . "

"-Ok on y va mais je vais demandé à Castiel si il veut venir "

Sam prit son celulaire et expliqua l'ange la fut heureux de pouvoir les aider et rejoignit les chasseurs pour partir le lendemain en direction de Wausau.

"Cass fais gaffe ! Mets pas tes pieds dégueux sur la banquette" rala Dean pendant que Castiel roulait des yeux. Dean et son bébé ...

Après 9 heures de route ;ils arrivaient enfin dans ce coin perdu.

"- Bon on s'arrête bouffer un bout ,j'ai la dalle moi. "déclara Dean en mettant sa main libre sur son ventre pour appuyer ses dires.

Il gara l'Impala sur la place de parking du vieux Diner placé en centre ville .Lorsque les deux chasseurs et l'ange furent installés à une table du restaurant; une jolie serveuse blonde leurs prirent les commandes et Dean se fit un plaisir de lui la donner gratifié d'un clin d'oeil charmeur pendant que Castiel de son coté, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sam qui roulait des yeux. Ils reçurent leurs commandes 15 minutes plus tard.

Dean se grattait la main de plus en plus .  
"Dean est ce que ça va ? Tu te gratte la main depuis pas moins d'une demi-heure. " fit Castiel ; la tete penchée sur le coté

"-Oui oui je vais bien ,je sais pas trop j'ai du me faire piquer par un mous..."

IL venait de poser les yeux sur sa main . Depuis quand avait-il un tatouage sur la main?  
"-Putain c'est quoi ça ?! "Se mit-il a hurler en se secouant la main dans tout les sens.  
"Dean Dean mais que se passe-t-il? "demandèrent Castiel et Sam en cœur .  
"Regarde ce que j'ai sur la main !Depuis quand je suis tatoué moi et en plus pourquoi c'est dégueu"  
Castiel lui attrapa la main et la regarda de plus près.

Il y avait effectivement un tatouage ou plutôt une marque faite au fer rouge et ayant cicatrisé. Celle ci représentait une rose.  
"Casss ! Mais toi aussi tu en as une ,regarde!" Cria presque Dean .

Castiel baissa ses yeux sur ladite main . Et Dean avait raison, il avait la même marque que sur la peau de Dean.  
Sam par reflexe, se mit à chercher si il était marqué lui aussi ,mais il n'avait rien. Heureusement.  
"Putain !Aller on se casse faut qu'on aille voir Garth et qu'on trouve ce que c'est." lança Sam .  
Dean posa l'argent sur la table pour la nourriture et ils sortirent du Diner.

Tous trois dans l'Impala .Sam coté passager et Castiel sur la banquette arrière ,ils prirent la route pour trouver le cabanon de chasse de Garth afin de se reposer et de trouver ce que cette saloperie faisait sur la main de l'ange et de son protégé ainsi que s'occuper de cette affaire au passage.  
Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le fameux cabanon, Garth les attendait l'interieur et sortit en entendant l'impala se garer devant.

"Salut les garçons , j'espère que vous avez fait bonne route, parcequ'on a du pain sur la planche" sortit d'une traite; Garth .  
"Salut Garth,ouais ça va mais on a un problème ."  
Dean tourna sa main vers le jeune chasseur dont le regard s' éclaira un instant.  
"Putain de merde " fit Garth, la mine sombre.  
"- Quoi ?" Cria Dean,paniqué .  
"-Cette marque a était retrouvée sur les macabets exactement au même endroit que toi et représente le même symbole.. Sam en as tu une toi ? "

"-Moi non, mais Cass et Dean en ont une tous les deux .."  
"-Ok bon vas voir ça après pour l'instant rentrez l'intérieur je vais vous expliquer la situation plus en détail"  
Tous quatre prirent le chemin vers l'intérieur .

Le cabanon de Garth était assez spacieux pour une vielle cabane .Le salon meublé d'un canapé , d'une table basse et d'une télévision . Une grande bibliothèque coupait le salon de la cuisine.D'après la vison d'angle d'ou se trouvait Dean , il devait y avoir une salle de bain et deux chambres.  
"-Asseyez vous. Vous voulaient une bière ?"  
"- Avec plaisir "lança- Dean en s'asseyant aux cotés de Castiel et de son géant de frère.  
Garth servit les trois bières et s'en prit une pour lui avant de se placer face aux garçons.

" Ok donc vous savez que plusieurs couples ont étaient tués en moins de 3 couple chaque semaine. D'après le légiste, le coeur des victimes a était arraché , ce qui a provoqué leurs mort. La marque présente sur vos mains a été vus sur la main de chaque victime et était présente avant leur morts. Les victimes ne se connaisaient mais elles avaient des points communs: ils étaient tous âgé entre 25 et 28 ans et étaient célibataire. Cela fait donc 4 femmes et 4 hommes depuis le début,j'ai donc pensé un sacrifice mais la marque me fait penser un chérubin du genre cupidon donc je sais pas, je suis à cours d'idée là ..." détailla Garth

"-Un cupidon ne tue pas normalement; et encore moins de cette façon." déclara Castiel.

"- Ok Cass. A quoi tu pense ?"  
"-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien... Une créature qui arrache le cœur des victimes; en les tuant en couple et en laissant une marque; je ne vois pas."  
"-Génial" dirent les deux frères en cœur.

"On va avoir besoin de café et de bière cette nuit"


	2. Chapter 2 : La nuit dans ses bras

Et voilà la suite :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il devait être 2 heures du matin, lorsqu' ils firent une pause.

"Putain! J'en ai marre,on fait des recherches depuis plus de 6 heures et toujours que dalle sur cette créature !" rala Dean.

Lorsque Dean baissa les yeux sur Castiel, celui-ci le fixait .Et les deux orbes vertes rencontrèrent les orbes bleus océ se sentait apaisé lorsqu'il était ses cotés .Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer ,un simple regard suffisait. Parfois ils se perdaient tous deux dans un long moment de silence, simplement là,l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder dans les ne se sentait jamais gêné lors de leurs échanges silencieuses,cela au contraire le calmait ,et lui permettait d'échanger avec Cass toutes les émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Sam toussa un coup pour les ramener la réalité , ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien puisque Dean ,se rendant compte qu'il regardait l'ange dans les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, devînt rouge écarlate en une fraction de seconde et se racla la gorge afin de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

"Ok! Demain j'appellerais Bobby, il aura peut-être quelque chose dans ces bouquins" dit Sam afin de changer de sujet, voyant bien la gène apparente de son ainé .  
"Ouai fais donc cela, moi je vais prendre une bière et je vais me coucher .Je suis claqué, on reprendra tout demain." dit Dean en remerciant Sam d'un sourire.

Dean partit dans la cuisine ,chercher quelques bières .Castiel le regarda partir ,parfois il se demander si l'amour qu'il lui portait pouvait être réciproque mais il se donna une claque mental pour cette pensée car Dean aimait les femmes ;seulement les femmes. Bien sûr que Castiel savait qu'il aimait son protégé d'une façon qui menait à la perdition mais il aimait tant le voir sourire, le voir rire ; il aimait lorsque Dean le regardait dans les yeux ,lui mettait la main sur l' épaule dans un geste de réconfort; cela lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il avait vite reconnu l' émotion qu'il ressentait ,comme étant de l'amour, mais connaissant Dean, il savait que cela ne menait qu'à un mur. Alors pour ne pas le perdre, il faisait de son mieux pour être près de lui lorsque le chasseur n'allait pas bien ,pour le soutenir comme ce que ferait un vieil ami .

Lorsque Dean entra dans la pièce avec les bières à la main, cela fit sortir Castiel de ses introspections. L'objet de ses pensées lui tendit une bouteille qu'il prit avec hésitation.  
"Bon c' était un plaisir d' être avec vous ce soir les filles, mais moi je vais me coucher. À demain." dit Dean en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Cas comme il en avait prit l'habitude au fil du temps ;et prenant son sac dans l'autre main.  
"Je crois que tu as raison on devrait tous aller un peu dormir , demain ça va être une longue journée! A demain." Dit Sam d'un air las.  
"Bien sur que j'ai raison; j'ai toujours raison " dit Dean le plus sérieusement du monde mais avec tout de même l'œil pétillant de malice en même temps que Sam roulait des yeux.  
"Ok c'est bon j'ai 4 chambres ici ,alors faites comme chez vous ." lança Garth avec un clin d'oeil qui avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs Dean.

Tous les quatre prirent le chemin vers les chambres; même Castiel qui commençait à ressentir de la fatigue.  
Dean prit la première chambre qui était ouverte devant lui .Elle était grande avec un lit deux places tronant du coté du mur adjacent à une autre chambre il y avait aussi une table de nuit à coté du lit , une armoire en face de ce même lit et une chaise trainant dans un coin.

Dean posa son sac sur le lit ,prit quelques affaires de rechange afin d'être à l'aise et prit la direction de la salle de bain commune qui était au fond du couloir.

"Je prends la salle de bain!" dit-il afin de prevenir la petite troupe de ne pas le déranger tout en se dirigeant à grande enjambée vers cette fameuse salle de bain.

Castiel quand à lui;prit la deuxième chambre, c'est à dire la chambre voisine de celle de lit était aussi collé au mur et était assez ressemblante à la première dans l'ensemble. Il posa son trench-coat sur la chaise du coin et s'assit sur le lit .Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'allongea sur le lit; il ne pouvait pas réellement dormir mais simplement somnoler ou simplement se reposer quelques heures .

Sam avait prit la dernière chambre qui restait de libre puisque celle de Garth était déjà définie. Il se fichait éperdument de l' état de la chambre tant qu'il pouvait poser sa carcasse de gigantor dans un coin pour enfin dormir ,cela lui allait. Il se déshabillât rapidement ;il savait que Dean mettrait des année à sortir de la salle de bain ; et se coucha sur le lit avant de se mettre sous les couvertures et de s'endormir aussitôt .

Cela faisait 20minutes que Dean était sous le jet d'eau chaude et détendait ses muscles endoloris .Il commençait à douter. Depuis quelques temps;il ressentait des choses étranges se produire lorsqu'il regardait Castiel lors de leurs regards silencieux ou lorsqu'il le frolait ou le toucher et ça lui faisait avait peur parceque Cas était son meilleur pote, son confident,la seule personne a être rentrée dans leurs famille à lui et Sam .Et qu'en réalité: ressentir des frissons lorsque son pote le frole, le regarde ou lui adresse la parole c'est carrément inquiétant surtout pour un mec comme Dean ,macho de base et qui n'aime que la chaire féminine.

Il dut se résoudre ,au bout de 30minutes;à sortir de la douche .Il ressentit tout de suite le froid et le vide. Il fallait qu'il dorme , a lui remettrait les idées en place. Il enfila son t-shirt noir et un caleçon et fila droit vers sa chambre.  
Il se coucha sur son lit et remonta le drap hauteur de menton. Il repensa vaguement à la journée qui les attendait .Il se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de pouvoir trouver le someil.  
Castiel avait entendu son protégé partir vers sa chambre ,mais n'avait pas bougé . Il sentait bien la pression qu'avait Dean sur les épaules mais ne voulait pas l'obliger lui en parler,il savait que Dean se refermerait .Il attenderait un signe de sa part.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Dean c' était couché ,et Castiel commençait à s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé venant de la chambre de se leva avec empressement et courra presque dans la chambre ouvrit la porte et vit avec la faible lumière du couloir, que Dean était en sueur .Il bougeait comme si il se battait avec ses propres pensées.  
Castiel s'approcha lentement du lit, il était rassuré que Dean n'ai rien physiquement mais fut inquiet en voyant Dean crié une deuxième s'assit sur le lit le plus doucement possible et posa deux doigts sur le front du Blond afin de voir ce qu'il lui faisait si peur.

Dean était en train de ressasser les mois de torture qu'il avait eu en enfer. Il entendait les cris ,les pleurs, le bruit des chaines. Il se revoyait là-bas ;avec son sang coulant de partout, lui rentrant dans les oreilles et les yeux ;des cordages lui entourant les membres pour lui lacérer la peau; il voyait le démon le regarder avec un regard sadique et vicieux et un scalpel la tout d'un coup, dans son pire cauchemar; une aura blanche et bleue l'aveugla .Il tenta de lever la tête pour voir qu'elle en était l'origine c'est là qu'il le vit :Castiel.  
Il se tenait droit comme un i;et regardait Dean avec un regard indéchiffrable puis dit:

"Dean tu es bloqué dans un cauchemar ,il faut que tu arrive débloquer ton esprit .Je suis là avec toi,et je vais t'y aider."

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Castiel était là ,pour l'aider; encore une fois .Il essaya de tendre la main et il réalisa qu'il n' était plus attaché . Castiel s'avança alors et lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra le plus fort possible pour lui montrer qu'il était là ; avec lui. Dean leva le regard vers Castiel et plongea dans les yeux bleus de son ange. Peu à peu son cauchemar s' effaçait pour laisser place au décor de la chambre du cabanon de Garth. Dean baissa ;au bout d'un moment; le regard vers ;ce qu'il y a encore quelques minutes encore ,les enfers ;ils étaient dans la chambre; Castiel le tenait presque aux creux de ses bras et le serrait fort contre lui .Pour la première fois ,Dean, se laissa vraiment s'accrocha à Castiel comme une bouée; et se mit à pleurer silencieusement en laissant sortir quelques n'avait pas honte d'être dans les bras de son ami; pour une fois il se sentit libéré de tout.

Castiel le serra plus fort contre lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui a causé sa perte, afin de calmer ses tremblements .Au bout de quelques minutes; qui avaient paru être une éternité pour les deux ; le blond releva les yeux vers son ange et s' écarta un minimum de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la main sur ses yeux bouffis par les larmes et dit:  
"Merci Cass;merci pour tout .Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui."

On pouvait sentir qu'il était embarrassé l'idée de se mettre à nu devant son ami mais il le falait; il ne voulait pas le perdre.  
Castiel reçu comme un coup au coeur lorsque Dean lui dit ces paroles Il ne s' était jamais posé la question ;il avait toujours tout fait pour son protégé ,il donnerais sa vie chaque jour pour les sauver; lui et son frère. sentit ses yeux se brouillés à cette pensé ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

"Dean je ferais toujours ce qu'il faut pour te sauver toi ainsi que ton frè sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous."  
Dean rougit à cette phrase .Il commençait à ressentir une réelle fatigue malgré les cauchemars qui le hanter .  
"Cas..je..je peux te demander un truc? si tu ne veux pas tu me le dis."  
"Oui bien sûr Dean dis moi "

"Je..je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien m'endormir à l'aide de ta grâce jusqu'à demain matin ,j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir mais je pourrais pas supporter de faire ces cauchemars. Encore moins si je suis seul.." Il était devenu rouge d'embarras ,il se sentait gêné de paraître aussi fébrile tout d'un coup.  
"Oui il n'y a pas de soucis .Veux tu que je reste à tes cotés cette nuit, parce que même si je t'endors avec ma grâce ;tu risque tout de même de ressasser certains souvenirs."  
"Oui si ça ne te dérange pas je t'en serais reconnaissant ; mais je t'en pris ne dis rien à Sam ;Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien"  
Il se recoucha dans une position confortable et vit Castiel se coucher ses cotés.  
"Bonne nuit,Dean."  
"Bonne nuit,Cass. Merci encore"  
Pour toute réponse; Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front et l'endormit en moins de 3 secondes.  
Il passa la nuit le regarder dormir.

Vers 7 heures ;le lendemin matin,Dean se ré était seul dans le lit.  
Après son cauchemar et l'intervention de son ange ;il avait dormi comme un bébé .Sans cauchemars, rien du tout. Il se leva; enfila un jeans et un t'shirt propres ,il se sentait paisible ce matin ;et descendit au rée-de-chaussé .  
"Tiens salut la marmotte." lança Sam avec un sourire en coin. Il était déjà sur son ordinateur avec une tasse de café à la main.  
"Salut." marmona Dean.  
Il se servit une tasse de café à son tour. Et se rendit compte qu'ils n' étaient que deux.  
"Ou sont les autres ?"  
"Et bien ils sont aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour l'incantation." dit Sam. En voyant le regard de Dean; il continua dans sa lancée. "Et bien oui nous avons trouvé qu'elle créature a fait le carnage de ces dernière semaine." dit Sam ,un air fier sur le visage et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
"Quoi! Et vous m'avait pas réveiller! Comment vous avez trouver ce que c' était!?" Cria presque Dean qui avez perdu tout sentiment de paix en quelques secondes, maintenant il était furieux qu'on ne l'ai pas réveillé.  
"Et bien , ce matin j'ai téléphoné à Bobby et il s'avère qu'il a eu une idée .En fait nous avons fait des recherches et je te le donne en mile:C'est une déesse qui fait ces morts."  
"Une déesse sérieux ? et laquelle ?" Il avait tout d'un coup envie d'en savoir plus.  
"Venus ou sous son autre nom: Aphrodite." dit-il d'un air sérieux

"La déesse de l'amour et de la sexualité ? Sans déconner ? Mais pourquoi elle tut des gens cette pétasse ? " IL ne s'y attendait pas cette révélation. Et il se souvint du tatouage qu'il avait sur la main ainsi que celui de Cas et là, il palit.  
Sam qui avait suivit son manège; comprit de suite ce à quoi penser son frère.  
"Ne t'en fais pas ,on va trouver une solution pour vous sauver tous les deux."  
"Je sais ." Dis Dean à voix basse comme une phrase pour lui même .  
"Bon fais moi le topo sur ce qu'on sait puisque vous n'avez pas eu le courage de me réveiller, hum Sammy" Il avait repris son air enjoué et voulait passer à autre chose.  
"Ok bon comme tu sais les dieux païens sont tombés dans l'ombre de la religion chrétienne et doivent donc trouver un autre moyens que les sacrifices pour survivre puisque plus personne ne leurs porte d'attention .Donc Aphrodite a trouvé une idée. Elle ensorcèle alors un homme et une femme ; les faits se retrouver dans un endroit reculé de la ville et avant de les tuer elle les paralyse d'un feu charnel afin de leurs arracher le cœur sans qu'ils ne se débattent; cela lui permet de se nourrir .Et le tatouage est comme pour prévenir ces victimes de ce qui va se passer."  
"Génial.. et on fait comment pour la tuer?"

"Et bien Cass a dit qu'il nous fallait un pieux taillé dans un olivier et trempé dans du sang de vierge, pour la faire venir il nous faut une incantation en latin et un symbole grec .Cas est aller chercher l'incantation et le symbole dans le bunker et Garth et partit chercher le pieux."  
"Bon ok et pour le sang de vierge on fait quoi ?"  
"Et bien normalement, on en a un flacon dans le bunker donc Cass le prendra aussi."  
" En gros on a plus qu' attendre"  
Ils attendirent près de deux heures avant que Castiel ne fasse sont apparition au milieux de la pièce. Lorsque Dean le vit devant lui ;il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux après la nuit qu'ils avait passer dans le même lit. Certes il ne c' était rien passer d'intime, et heureusement d'ailleurs ;se dit Dean; mais c' était tout de même inhabituel et gênant pour le chasseur.  
Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi Dean se comportait aussi distant avec lui, mais ne dis rien. Il aurait une discussion avec lui ce soir.  
"Génial ... ça va encore être une journée de merde." dis Dean d'un ton las.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A suivre.

Merci pour vos avis ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review constructive ;)


End file.
